elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Prostitute
Elona= |-| Elona+= are added in 1.14 as residents of Derphy. Unlike most NPCs one can speak with, they can be caught as pets using one of the normal methods. They can be paid to "relax" with, drunk or not, by both you and by NPCs. Relaxation with them incurs no karma loss, but is much more likely to leave you insane and not them. Buying their service will train your charisma and its potential. After purchasing their services, you will be temporarily insane, but resting will let you wait out the effect. They can, however, also make you sick, so keep blessed healing-type potions to cure it if you want to use their services. (Remember, they only have a chance of working, so carry a half-dozen or so to be safe.) Note that if the client doesn't have enough money to pay them, they will become hostile to the former client. They will kill a citizen but get slaughtered by the shopkeepers and named NPCs, like Noel the bomber, as soon as they stop being insane. Because of this, Derphy's streets tend to be rather violent after a little while as the prostitutes suck up all the money in town, and then after that, it tends to be quite a ghost town when all the random NPCs are killed off. At least, until you leave town for long enough for them to all respawn and start it all again. As Pets As pets they retain the ability to be "bought", which allows the player to transfer money to them (without even costing karma, and it's not necessary to complete the... relaxation) and if left to their own devices will gain income by seducing NPCs. (Mostly neutral ones, since active combat overrides the occasional solicitation action.) In E+C it shows line: "(prostitute) seems to be aiming for (NPC)", who can be any npc in its sight (excluding you and other pets, but including zombies). "Event" itself occurs when prostitute targets npc on adjacent tile. Note that a leashed prostitute will not be teleported to your side until after its... relaxation is complete. And, although they will still say their angry line, pet prostitutes will never attempt to clobber their clients for not paying. Miscellaneous Wishing *cardpros creates a card of prostitue. *figurepros creates a figurine of prostitue. Customization The sprite number for prostitue is 417 for female and 418 for male. The portrait is random generic portrait. Trivia The prostitute sprites are designed to resemble typical Japanese high schoolers, a bit of a joke (or perhaps, just a reference,) on the practice of some high school girls to date wealthier men to get them to give them expensive presents. Somewhat amusingly, (or disturbingly,) the portraits for these NPCs, like almost all the other randomly generated NPCs, is random. There is nothing stopping the game from assigning the "old lady" portraits to the women, or prostitutes from being old men, which seems to imply that high schools in Derphy are very slow and expensive to graduate from, indeed. Internally, the game refers to prostitutes (NPC-id 335) as "bitch": if ( cdata(27, tc) 335 ) { p = instr(buff, 0, "%BITCH," + lang("JP", "EN")) break Category:Derphy